The Color Of love Blood Red
by myflutekills
Summary: ones staying with Sasuke, One Kiba, and the other Tenten. All staying for a year, ANBU, and have something their hideing. Can Sasuke, Kiba, and Tenten find out what that is? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Name: Yumi Tishamoto

Favorite colors: Red Black Green

Age:13 Height:5'8

You: You have dark blonde hair cavering your left eye.

Your hair is to your neck. Demon Form: you have black death angle wings and a black dress that looks like lil reds only black and gray. Your hair terns black with a crown that looks like your wings.

Friends: Gaara, sasuke, naruto, Ami, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Rinji, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru ,Shino

Team: Team 20, Ami Rinji, and Yumi Sensei: Yuki monamoto

Rank: ANBO

Yuki Monamoto

Age 21 Height 6'1

Yuki

Your Sensei

Rank: Jonin/Ex ANBU

Ami Kimimoto

Age: 13 Height:4'7

Ami

Rank: ANBU

Rinji Yamamoto

Age: 13 Height: 5'7 ½

Rank: ANBU

I do know that not all Japanese names end in moto or base … I just like it! LOL!

"Talking" 'Thanking' Kimiko talking Yumi's Demon

Part 1 Start

You walked into the gates of the Leaf village with your Beast friends Rinji and Ami and stopped . "Well you guys this is it. A new life. A new start. Lets make the best 1st impression we can and try are best not" You were cut off by Ami saying " TO KILL ANYONE!" you rolled your eyes and put your arms around both of there necks.( Rinji, Yumi, Ami) They did the same to you. You walked around a bit but then you saw it…The ramen shop(if you know how to spell it tell me) "A-Am-m-I look." you stuttered out in shock. "Wha…OH MY GOD!" She yelled in disbelief. You to stud there I n aw. Then took off running but was stopped by Rinji. "What happened to first impression?" He yelled to make you and Ami stop… it worked… You three walked and sat down next to a blonde boy. "Three pork and beef ramen" You said emotionlessly . "graet just what the leaf needs 3 more emos." the blonde boy mumbled but you herd it. Your fist clenched . You look down so he couldn't see your face. "Don't you ever…EVER CALL ME EMO! You said yelling the last part and giving the orange ninja a death glare. "you think that just because I wear black that I'm emo… don't you!" By this time Ami and Rinji were holding on to you . " Well…What type of ninja wears ORANGE!" You yell at him. "Deep breaths, Deep Breaths, In and out. In and out" Said Ami hoping to clam you. You calmed down and sighed "sorry" you said like a small child in trouble would say. The boy look at you and smiled a huge smile and said "I'm Naruto!" "Yumi." You said smiling. "Oh! This is Ami and Rinji." You said almost forgetting your two bestest friends in the whole wide world. The just sweat dropped from your forgetfulness and sighed . " say , where did you come from?" asked naruto. " WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW!?" you yelled shocked , getting confused looks from both your friends and naruto. 'What ! Did word get out about us coming!?' Thought Ami and Rinji. Naruto just shook his head. Still shocked you yelled "MY MOMMY'S TUMMY OF CORSE!" They all did anime falls but recovered quickly. "She means The Valley Of Darkness" said Ami. "OH… THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT!" you yelled. " Yah, were AMBO there." Rinji said coolly acting like he hadn't herd you.. 'Kimi, this boys chakra, its different. What is it?' you said to Kimiko in your head. I feel it too kit. (baby fox) Hold on Kimi said as you gave naruto a confused look. Rinji caught this look and said " don't worry, she'll come back in a few." waving his hands up in defense . Yumi, I think this boy is the jinchuriki for Kyubi 'You mean… your brother?' you asked Yah, I'll try and talk to him hold on. You waited.

Kimiko's POV

"Kyubi is that you?" you ask hoping it was him. You hadn't seen your brother for about 13 years. "Wha, Whose there?!" He yelled confused. "Its me Kimiko!" you said happy. " Kimi! Kimiko, its you! How ya been sis! Wait where are you?" he asked you giggled at this " I'm in the girl in front of you." you replied.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm staying with who!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! IT'S A FANFIC!

Chapter 2: I'M STAYING WITH WHO?

Kimiko POV

"I'm the girl in front of you" you replied. "Really? The blond?" he said confused. "yep! So… how's your kid treating Ya?" the fox sister asked. They continued to talk, and debating on who had the most powerful jinchuriki. Lets just say… Yumi won. (woot!)

Yumi POV

'So he is Kimiko's lil bro' "hey, Naruto, you know where the Hokage's place is?" you asked looking around. "How could I not" he stated simply. He then lead Ami, Rinji, and you to the Hokage, then left saying goodbye. All three of you walked in the building, knocked on the door, and went in. the Hokage was a women with blond hair in two low pig tails. Yumi immediately recognized the women as Tsunade. Her eyes widen in disbelief. She ran and jumped on Tsunade. " Tsunade-chan!" she yelled hugging her as the others anime sweat dropped. " Um, hi I haven't see you since… you… where… smaller." Tsunade said confused. 'who the hell is this kid?' Yumi jumped off her and looked pissed. " You don't remember me. Do you?" said the blonde as she put her hands on her hips. " uhh… no" was all she said " how about you dragging me to a bunch of casinos, constantly telling me that I need a boyfriend?" Yumi said trying to jog some memory of her in the older blonde's mind. Then it clicked, like two pieces of a puzzle. "OH MY GOD! YUMI!" with this she swooped up Yumi in her arms and said " I'm sorry I didn't remember you, but you've changed a lot in 2 years!" "o..k, but… your killing me!" Yumi stammered out. Tsunade dropped Yumi. She fell to her knees gasping for air. " Ok… so why are you here and who are they?" she said pointing to Ami and Rinji. "Oh, that's Ami Kimimoto and Rinji Yamamoto." Yumi said pointing to each. "and were here on a 1 year mission to learn and master jutsu. Here is our permission." Yumi said handing Tsunade the scroll. Tsunade took the scroll, but still couldn't get it out of her head '_This is an A ranked mission, for ANBU whom have learned all their village has to offer! How did 3 13 year olds get this mission? Unless…'_ "uh, this is an A ranked mission… for ANBU." the Kage said " Yah, I know, we are ANBU, and if you look at the scroll it says that we are, and that we need a place to live, and we can do missions. Our Kage also said that we can be at any ninja rank you feel will fit us." Yumi finished " Ok, you will be on a genin team helping and learning. Yumi, you will live with Sasuke Uchiha, and be on his team, team 10, leader Kakashi Hatake. Ami, you will stay with Kiba Inuzuka be on his team, Team 8, leader Kurenai Yuhi. Rinji, You will stay with Tenten , team Guy, leader Might Guy." "um… ok I'll just say it what's Tenten last name?" Rinji asked questionably Tsunade replied qickly " oh I don't know, no one knows." " ok Yumi, here's your key, and Sasuke is ether at his home or at the training fields. Ami, here's yours Kiba more than likely to be at the park or training fields. He has a little white dog. And here's yours, she'll be at the training fields are home. And your off!" Tsunade said while handing out keys. " Oh! Yumi come here." Yumi came up to the elder blonde. "Yumi, Sasuke isn't very talkative. Be careful not to get on his bad side. Also he's had a bad childhood, not like your's but still. You get what I'm saying?" " Yah, that I'll be staying with a emo kid who can't get over something." Yumi said crossing her arms over her chest. " ye… what? No Yumi just try not to tick him off." Tsunade said " I won't make any promises." Yumi said with a smug smile plastered on her face. "sigh, ok just go find him." she said board now. " AYE, AYE CAPTION!" Yumi yelled saluting the Kage, then ran out of her office.

_____________________________________________________

Yah it's short but I whanted to put this one up!

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-myflutekills


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Meeting Sasuke Uchiha

Yumi walked out of the Hokage's office, and started to ask around for the training fields. Most just stared at her like 0_o. She didn't know why!

She then saw a blonde, orange ninja . She ran to Naruto, and stud beside him smiling. In the group with Naruto was a guy whose head looked like a pineapple. Another boy whose head looked like a duck butt. A boy with an eskimo… parka… thing on with the hood up. There was a girl who had her hair in two buns. Then one girl with… p-p-pink HAIR!?!?!? 'WHAT THE HELL?!?!' was all Yumi could think!

"Oh, hey." Naruto said with a smile.

" Hey, who are they?" Yumi ask.

" Oh that's Shikamaru *points the guy with the Pineapple head* That's Sasuke*duck butt* Kiba * Parka Dude* Tenten* bun girl* and Sakura * pinky*." he finished. By the time he said 'Sasuke' she was staring at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at her 'Great another fan girl. JUST WHAT I NEED!' he yelled in his head over and over again. Yumi saw this and glared back ten fold. Everyone took a step back. Yumi broke the silence.

"So… your Sasuke…"

"Yah, what's it to Ya?"

" well I just happen to be staying with a Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well you just found him."

Yumi felt a weak glare at the back of her head. She smirked and turned around to face pinky.

"So… Sasuke, is she your girlfriend?"

Sakura was blushing, Sasuke was about to jump on Yumi and beat the crap out of her, and every one else just laughed.

"WHAT? NO! I HATE HER!" he yelled. Sakura started to cry and ran.

"Well look what you did you made her cry." Yumi taunted Sasuke. By this time every one had taken note of Yumi's head. Naruto was the 1st to speak.

"Uh… Yumi you… have… ears…"

"Well duh I have ears!" Yumi yelled at him.

"No… Yumi… their… like cat ears…!" Tenten said for him.

"Nani?" She ask and felt her head. Her eyes went wide.

" HOLY SHIT!"

'KIMIKO! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?'

*Sorry Kit lost focus… you know with seeing my lil brother… and all…*

'just leave it!' she yelled.

"Sorry, Kimiko lost focus."

*YAH BLAME IT _ALL_ ON ME!*

"uh… who's Kimiko" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, my demon." Yumi said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"WHAT!" They yelled in unison

_____________________________________________________

WOOT! Oh and thank you samarazz for adding me to your story alert. Just so you know you're the 1st to ever do that and I hope you will stay with the story! BYE! For Sims fans The Sims 3 is coming out on 2/21/09!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YAH!

-myflutekills


	4. Chapter 4: A Past That Kills

Disclaimer: I NO OWN…

Chapter 4: A Past That Kills

_a/n: Sorry I skipped a week… OH! I forgot to say this… HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I had a ideal about the story. You see I don't want to follow the anime nor the manga so I was thinking something like Them going to camp or something where them have to live together. Tell me what you think I may put up a poll. _

_**~START! TRATS!~**_

There was a silence until Yumi spoke up. " Well, before I was born my father, the head of my clan, had this ideal to inprison a demon. That demon just so happens to be Kimiko. Kimiko had be accused to have destroyed a village, but she didn't do it because it was her younger brother Kyubi, the 9 tails fox."

Naruto's eyes went wide. 'Kyubi is that true… Kimiko being your sister?' Naruto asked the fox. * Yah she is.* ' Why didn't you tell me?!?' *I don't Know… Didn't feel like* 'YOU DIDN'T…. WHATEVER!….Stupid fox. *WHAT! YOU KNOW KIT I COULD TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND* 'No you wouldn't. they would kill you' *You win this time…* with that he went into the farthest part of Naruto's mind.

When Naruto came back he saw Yumi staring at him with a strange expression on her face

"Well, now that we have Naruto back… I'll continue." She said then started again.

" So once I was born my father had someone do so. As I got older, her put me threw the Ninja Academy. I Graduated fairly fast and was a genin by the age of 6. " This caught Sasuke's attention.

Yumi saw this and a small smile crossed her face and she continued. " You see, my class mates didn't find it amazing like you guys. They were jealous, and hated me for it, making me miserable. My Father however didn't see this, and only wanted me to be the ultimate weapon of the valley. So what dose he do? He goes and Imprisons a fallen death angel named Inata (E-Not-Uh) in me! This making the kids hate me even more. Inata and Kimiko just so happen to be like night and day, Yin and Yang. Inata being Yin and Kimiko being Yang. Hating each other. The finally they both snapped and both took over my body. Creating the ultimate weapon my father always dreamed of… only to find out that I was unstoppable. In his pitiful attempts to stop me, he ended up getting his self killed by me. My mother had ended up being the next victim of my unstoppable rage. Soon I had killed all of my clan in cold blood." she finest seeing that she had almost told her whole life story.

"Wow…" was all that was heard from the group.

"Well, I've been traveling for about 2 days and I would like a shower." She said ignoring the fact that everyone's jaws where on the ground.

She started off but stop. She then turned around. "Uh, Sasuke. I have NO ideal to where I'm going. So could you… like show me where the house is?" she said wile scratching the back of her head.

Sasuke then took the lead walking.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

(It has come to my attention that I have left out Yuki so she will not appear in this story… yet)

Chapter: 5 A new home

As they walked down a narrow alley, Yumi wondered WHY. Why ARE they walking in a alley? So she asked. " I'm just going to put this out… Why are we walking in the alleys?" Sasuke just stayed silent.

Yumi's eyes then went wide as she said, "OH. MY. GOD! PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!"

Sasuke stopped and cringed at her screaming.' Why won't she just shut up?!'

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. " I'm not going to rape you!"

"Well… You could have said that in the 1st place." Yumi said with a sarcastic looked on her face.

A low growl came from Sasuke.

But then they both stopped. In the distance, screams could be herd. Coming closer and closer.

" Shit!" Sasuke said in a panicked tune knowing exactly what was screaming

At the end of the alleyway, cloud of girls screaming 'Sasuke!' came running at the both of them.

" Run!" Sasuke yelled

"Why do I have to run?"

" Your living at my house!"

"Oh. Well then." she then grabbed Sasuke's hand and POOF! They were gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POOF! Yumi and Sasuke appeared, by pure coincidence, Right in front of Sasuke's house.

"If you knew where I lived why didn't you do that sooner?" Asked a slightly twitching Sasuke

"I didn't know you lived here. I only transported us here because of the shop." She said pointing to the shop behind her.

Sasuke then started walking to his house with Yumi not to far behind.

" OK! Now, where's my room Yumi yelled right as she walked in.

Sasuke pointed to a room to the right. "Thank you!" she yelled running to her room.

[he he…. Yah it's short REALLY short but I want to put what Ami did and what Rinji did in the next two chapters… so just hang in there!!! OH! And take my polls. It'll help a lot. Oh and please do message it would mean a lot to me….]


End file.
